<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ethereal by miss_holly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710279">ethereal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_holly/pseuds/miss_holly'>miss_holly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Cute, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I JUST LOVE THESE DORKS, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, TsukkiYama Week 2020, Tsukkiyama Week, ik im late, technically Timeskip, yamaguchi works at a cafe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_holly/pseuds/miss_holly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl is talking to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima is dramatic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ethereal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my entry for TsukkiYama Week 2020 Day 4 | Retail :)</p><p>it's like a month late but oh well &lt;3 enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukishima sluggishly walked the route to the coffee shop, duffle bag slung around his shoulders. He was told to go home early because he was “being a complete dumbass that clearly doesn’t take volleyball seriously”, as his coach stated, on the court. He was late on many blocks, his serves sucked ass, and he even took a volleyball to the groin. Tsukishima guessed the old man was fed up with his shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be fair, he had gotten about three hours of sleep the night before since the neighbors above them decided to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very loud</span>
  </em>
  <span> party. Yamaguchi had to physically push a furious Tsukishima back into their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tadashi, I love you, but please let me go up there and beat them the fuck up. I can take them,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tsukki had said, exhaustion leaking in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi just giggled quietly, his eyes closed and his shoulders bouncing up and down. That was one of Tsukishima’s favorite things about Tadashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back up at Kei with a smile plastered on his face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know that you could, darling. But, and I’m just speaking personally here, I don’t want you getting arrested for assault</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima had just rolled his eyes just as Tadashi stood on his tiptoes to peck his lips. Of course, Kei gave in.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of Tsukishima’s lips upturned as he thought about the very new memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see the coffee shop sign in the distance. He sped up his pace and finally ended up at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never tell anyone, but Tsukishima </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>visiting Yamaguchi while he was working. Sometimes practice with the Sendai Frogs ended early, so he’d show up at the coffee shop all disgusting and sweaty to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek and wait around until his shift ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, when Kei looked through the smudged-up glass, his face faltered and a pang of jealousy shot up into his bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some girl was talking to Yamaguchi. Tsukishima couldn’t see her face, but she had long, raven hair, a slender, feminine body, and she held herself gracefully as she leaned against the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi's face was honestly priceless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheeks were stained red, making his freckles stand out. His eyes were widened and his smile was awkward if anything at all. His nose was all scrunched up and he stood stiff. He kept his eyes on everything around him besides </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima knew that Tadashi wasn’t into her. That was out of the equation. He knew Tadashi loved him and that wasn’t going to change, but it was the way that Tadashi was all bashful around someone other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>that made his blood boil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swung the door open and as soon as their eyes met, Tadashi’s shoulders relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief. Tsukishima waltzed over to the counter, completely ignoring the girl, moving his arms over the counter, and grabbing the other’s face to kiss him passionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss lasted no longer than three seconds, but just tasting even a little bit of Yamaguchi’s lips after the longest day of Tsukishima’s life made everything 100% better. Tadashi’s lips had been unusually chapped, but Kei didn’t really care. He just wanted to kiss his boyfriend and make the girl forget even </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>the sight of Tadashi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tadashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was the first one to hesitantly pull away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki!” Tadashi had squeaked. Kei adjusted his duffle bag and put his arms at his side. Tadashi brought his fingers to his own lips and his face grew a deeper shade of scarlet. It was a much more genuine blush dusting his freckles than when that girl was talking to him. Mission accomplished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Practice ended early.” He said simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei looked down at the five-foot-something- girl and glared before making his way over to his usual spot. He let out a quick snicker as he heard her say something that sounded like “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, gosh. I’m so sorry. Um- well. I’ll be off! No, no! It’s okay! I’ll just um. I’ll get my coffee tomorrow! S-sorry!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was out of the blue” They had walked under the streetlights in silence almost the entire way home until Tadashi had spoken up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kei looked down beside him and pulled the most shiteating grin he could. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and slapped Kei’s arm gently, trying to hide his own grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I’m talking about, Kei.” Tadashi giggled and Kei practically heard angels sing. “What was the kiss all about? Did you miss me that much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, no.” Kei slung the arm that wasn’t carrying his increasingly heavy bag around Tadashi’s shoulders. He kissed the top of the other’s head as they walked. “Never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi scoffed. “Well, I guess it has nothing to do with that pretty girl that was coincidentally talking to me before you barged in and probably disturbed the couple sitting in the corner trying to enjoy their date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Of course not. That’d be ridiculous,” he grumbled. He averted his eyes from Yamaguchi being in his peripheral vision. It was pretty embarrassing to think about, if he’s honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a very dramatic gasp coming from the person beside him. “Could it </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tadashi stopped in his tracks, which also meant that Kei also stopped in his tracks. Kei unwillingly looked at his partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukishima Kei? </span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsukishima Kei? The big, bad, tall, blonde, incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsukishima Kei? Being </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tadashi rounded his mouth in an o and lifted his left hand to cover it. His eyes beamed in the moonlight and his playful spirit was filling Kei with so much love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness! I can’t believe it!” Tadashi threw his hands in the air, exasperated. Kei fought back the smile that was begging to be shown. He didn’t know how he got so lucky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Tadashi cracked and started laughing and heaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>funny,” Kai said, amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah! God I’m-” Tadashi bent down to his knees, still laughing. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>hilarious</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, Kei caved and joined him in his fit of giggles. There they were: two men laughing very loudly in a quiet neighborhood with no one else around. They probably looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t really care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the laughing died down, Tadashi grabbed Kei’s face just as the blond did in the coffee shop to bring him down to his level. Rather than smashing his face into the other’s like Kei did, Tadashi gently rubbed his cheekbone with one hand and slid the other into Kei’s hair, barely scratching his scalp. Instead of their laughter filling the air, it was just their heavy breathing. Tadashi’s smile was soft and his eyes were loving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, but surely, Tadashi closed his eyes and brought their lips together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima </span>
  <em>
    <span>melted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped his duffle bag and placed his hands on Tadashi’s waist. He pulled the other man closer to his body and deepened the kiss. Tadashi’s hands traveled further into Kei’s hair and Kei tried to prevent his glasses from getting in the way of making out with his adorable boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi hummed in content and pulled away slowly, his hands still tangled in Kei’s blond locks. He looked back up at Kei. “You’re an idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei stuck his tongue out. Tadashi tilted his head down and giggled, his eyes squinting shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ethereal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let go of Kei’s hair and smiled brightly towards the way home. Kei ruffled his hair in an attempt to fix it before picking up his duffle bag and grasping Tadashi’s hand to pull him along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on. I’m tired.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading !!!!! kudos and comments are very much appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>